


trinkets (and other things to hold dear)

by its_like_looking_in_3d



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Grogu Djarin is as much a sweetheart as he is a gremlin, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Written Pre-Chapter 16, and sweet father and son interaction, beyond that its plotless honestly sncsjf, but this is just over 400 words of sheer fluff, in as much as this is what i hope the episode will be like, shameless fluff, this is vaguely episode related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_like_looking_in_3d/pseuds/its_like_looking_in_3d
Summary: In the aftermath of getting his son back, Din takes a moment.(A moment I'd quite like to see in tomorrow's episode, but I'll settle for it fitting in somewhere in canon if not.)
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	trinkets (and other things to hold dear)

**Author's Note:**

> Written within about 20 minutes and finished at 3am so excuse any mistakes please, but the idea of a moment after all the action struck me, so I wrote it - mainly for a friend.  
> Shorter than I'd have liked, but it made her nearly cry several times so I think it's probably ok regardless ksnxjsnf

It was still surreal. The idea that it had worked, never mind being able to turn in his seat towards the cooing beside him to see Grogu, his kid - his _son_.

And yet there he was, sitting there as if nothing had happened playing with the ball from the Razor Crest that was the one thing to survive its destruction other than the beskar spear, that had fascinated the child from the beginning.

He was there. It was enough to make him laugh. Or cry, and his breath caught before he could decide which it would be, and Grogu, his son, lifted his eyes from the ball in his hands to blink his concern towards his father.

It had taken hours after they'd gotten the kid off of Moff Gideon's cruiser and safely back with family for either one of them to let go of the other, Grogu just as happy to see his dad again as Din was to see his son and know he was safe. Had it been anyone else with them they might have laughed, but anyone else wouldn't have known how much each member of their little clan of two meant to the other, and so Cara and the others had left them sitting where they were and made themselves busy where they could to give the illusion at least, of privacy.

Grogu eventually had been persuaded to sit by himself, albeit where he could clearly see Din, and it had taken the ball appearing from within his pockets for them to manage that but the sound of Din's caught breath lifted his eyes from it, and his little head tilted a little, as if he was asking a question.

"I - I'm alright kid."

The child in question gurgled his unabated concern. He knew his dad. Din watched as Grogu's eyes fell again however, towards the ball still within his tiny hands. For a moment he thought him distracted, and then watched still as his son lifted it up, offering his favourite toy to his dad, so it could cheer him up.

If anything could have made him cry this would have been it, in sheer disbelief at his son as well as a too-full heart, but instead he laughed and, after checking that Boba Fett wouldn't need to change their course suddenly, he picked Grogu back up to hug him.

The idea now of leaving this funny little child with someone else? The idea of it turned his stomach more than ever, and he had tried plenty to ignore it as they had reached the planet where Bo Katan had told them to look for Ashoka Tano. Mandalorians of old had fought Jedi before, and he thought he would fight hundreds of them now to keep this tiny green kid with him and _safe_.


End file.
